Little Ran
by Jack Rabbit Slims
Summary: Rachel is fed the pill and now she and Jimmy get kidnapped! R&R i didnt steal this! dont report me! Its Chris from KawaiiChibiKids ok?
1. APTX victim

Detective Conan:

Little Ran.

Summary: After a big case that could lead to the whereabouts of Gin and Vodka that was solved by Ran until Gin and Vodka kidnap her and feed her the APTX-4869 pill turning her into a kid! Now Conan must explain everything but how will she take it?

Chapter 1: another APTX victim

Rachel and Conan had just come from a big case that could have helped Conan change back but they lost them until for once Richard actually found a lead.

'Where did you see them last?!' Rachel and Conan said in unison.

'Jeez! I saw them down by those storage lockers down the road.' He answered.

The two rushed out the door.

'Man, what's they're problem?'

They continued until they reached the storage lockers.

'That's where Ai is let's go!' Conan said.

They ran and opened the locker to see Ai tied up Conan came up and began to untie her.

'It's going to be okay Ai.' Conan said quietly.

'Thanks Edogawa.' She said.

Just as they finished untying her the locker door shut behind them revealing: Gin and Vodka!

'We finally got you scumbags!' Rachel said.

They scoffed and instantly threw her down to the ground.

'No!' Conan yelled running towards the shadowy men.

They easily threw him aside just as Ai tried.

Gin grabbed her by the foot and she screamed.

'Well, well who do we have here?.' Gin said smiling.

'Let me go!' she screamed struggling!

'Have it your way.' He said and threw her across the room knocking her out as she smacked into the wall.

Conan got up groaning as he saw the men pull a small box out.

'NO!' he thought.

He got up turned on his super shoes and looked for something to kick before it was too late.

Then he saw it, a large box of balls he ran to them and kicked the box with hard force causing the balls to spill everywhere causing the men to slip and fall on each other.

Conan laughed to himself and went to Rachel.

'Rachel come on wake up please wake up!' he yelled shaking her.

She didn't budge and he tried again until he turned and saw the two men as they raised a large object as it slammed across his chest.

He groaned and fell as they again went to Rachel.

'Come on, let's do this give her the poison.' Vodka yelled as he heard sirens.

'Alright, don't rush me.' Gin said pulling out the box again as he gave Rachel the pill and left her and her two friends.

'Hmmm…' Conan groaned looking up and seeing the shadows leave.

'NO!' he thought.

'They got away… have to catch Th…em.' And with that he fainted.

Conan and Ai awoke hours later to find themselves in the children's wing of the hospital.

'Ow, my head!' they both said getting up.

'Calm down you little brats.' A voice said and Conan recognized it immediately.

'Mr. Moore?' he said looking around and seeing him in the corner.

Suddenly Conan rose remembering Rachel.

'Oh no, Mr. Moore where's Rachel?!' he yelled.

'I don't know they told me to wait.' Moore said.

'Oh no! did they give her the pill? Like me and Ai? Please no.' he thought.

'Mr. Moore?' another voice said.

Conan and Ai turned to see a tall doctor with a small little girl in a hospital robe.

'NO!' Ai and Conan thought.

'Well? Where's my daughter?'

'Well, right here sir.' The doctor said pointing down to the little girl.

He kneeled to see that to his horror it was Rachel.

'Hi dad.' She said in a high-pitched voice.

'Oh no, NO!' Conan thought.

'NO!'


	2. How do i deal?

Little Ran

A/N: thank you for your wonderful reviews! And keep reading along with my other stories 'kay?

Chapter 2: How do I deal?

Mr. Moore was in total shock so much that he reared back and fainted.

Conan could've passed out as well but tried his hardest not to as he came towards Rachel.

'R…Rachel? Is that y…ou?' he stammered.

She nodded her head and began to sob.

'What happened Conan?' she asked between sobs.

'Ummm… Rachel I…' he stammered again.

Suddenly Mr. Moore arose yelling as he got up.

He ran out of the room shouting:

'Where's that damn doctor this is not my daughter!!!'

'Jeez, get over it.' Conan thought.

Even though he wasn't getting over it very well himself.

Conan once again looked at Rachel with a 'I can't believe this is happening' look on his face as he looked at her.

'Rachel… I have to tell you something.' He said slowly.

He took her by the hand and to the corner with Ai and explained.

'The truth is, I'm Jimmy Kudo!' he said taking off his glasses.

'Conan, that's crazy!' she said.

'No, it's not! I was attacked by those men as well and I was given the same pill like you Ai was given it too and it shrinks you but keeps your mind in tact please look at me and I know you will.' He yelled taking her into his arms.

She looked for a long time before her eyes welled up into tears.

'J…Jimmy it is you.' She said crying into his arms.

'Why does this pill do this anyway?' she asked through her sobs.

'We don't know yet but I swear we'll help you.' Conan said embracing her even tighter.

'Oh, this is going to be a long day.'

The next day after all three left with Mr. Moore still in denial of his daughter.

When he looked at her he would scoff then mumble to himself.

'Rachel, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but…'

'It's okay Co… I mean Jimmy.' She said smiling.

'But, it's not so bad Rachel at least school is easier.' Ai said laughing.

Rachel and Jimmy laughed with her as they walked into the Moore Detective Agency.

'Go kids get out of here.' Mr. Moore said laying on his usual desk with a beer.

Meanwhile Rachel, Conan and Ai were in Rachel's room watching some television to find any clue to the men in black's whereabouts but found nothing and a disappointed Rachel talked with Jimmy.

'So, why did you keep this from me for so long?' she asked.

'I would've been in mortal danger if I did.' He answered.

'But you know I could've kept this secret.' She said putting her hand on his face.

'I know, but I also didn't know if you would believe me.' He said.

'Of course I would've believed you I may be in shock but I would believe you.' She said pecking him on the cheek causing him to blush.

'Oh Jimmy.' She said giggling.

He blushed even more and giggled with her.

That night Conan Rachel and Ai slept all night until they heard Rachel as she sobbed in her sleep.

'Poor Rachel.' Jimmy thought.

A/N: whatcha think? R&R please!


	3. Kidnapped!

Little Ran

Chapter 3: Kidnapped!

The next day almost everyone was in a bad mood and they could all tell from the look on each other's faces.

The day looked like it would stay this way with no one talking all quiet around the Moore agency.

It was about three o' clock when someone actually started to speak.

'Rachel, what do you want to do?' Jimmy asked.

She said nothing.

'Rachel, I'm sorry we didn't tell you about this but if we did we would be dead by now!' Jimmy yelled.

Rachel turned to face him.

'So you just lied to me?!'

'Yes but I had a good reason both of us did!'

'You could've told me I wouldn't have told anyone!'

'I couldn't take that chance!'

'Well, you still knew how I felt and I cried and felt sorry for you when you were missing! And you still didn't tell me I would not have told anyone!'

'I didn't want to tell you because there is no cure and I didn't think you wanted to be in love with a eight year old damn it!'

Rachel and Jimmy stood there in silence.

'Rachel, I'm sorry.'

'I would've still loved you ya know.' She said sniffing.

'Rachel.'

'I would've helped you!' she said running out of the building in tears.

'Rachel, come back!'

she ignored him and continued to run through the streets of Tokyo but after about five minute she became instantly lost in the huge city.

Of course with her new body she couldn't see the city as well and now it looked even bigger.

She ran until she reached the police station.

'Inspector McGuire!' she thought.

She ran up the stairs and opened the door and there he was looking back down at her.

'Hello little miss, what's the problem?'

'Inspector McGuire I can't find my house could you take me there?' she said.

'Allright, where do you live little girl?'

'The detective Moore agency.'

'Are you his younger daughter?'

'N…Um…Yes.'

'Oh, I didn't know he had another kid okay I'll take you there.'

'Thank you.' Rachel said smiling with two empty holes in her mouth.

'Did you lose some teeth recently?'

'Yep.' She said poking the two holes.

'I forgot about that Jimmy would always laugh at me because of these stupid holes in my mouth Oh, Jimmy I'm sorry I've got to apologize to him.' She thought getting into the car.

They continued to drive for about fifteen minutes until they reached they're destination.

'Wow, I never realized how terrible this place looks like from the outside.' She thought.

She jumped out of the car and ran inside to find Jimmy.

'Ji…Conan!' she yelled.

She found him in her room looking at a big book.

'Hey, what are you doing Jimmy?' she asked smiling.

'An old photo album.' He said not looking up at her.

'Jimmy, I'm sorry okay?'

'No, I should be sorry.'

'We're both sorry okay?'

'Okay.'

Rachel looked over and saw the album even closer and seeing Jimmy and herself at very young ages about five or six.

'You were cute Jimmy.'

He looked at his own younger self and seeing his doofy smile he and Rachel would always do.

'I can't believe we thought that smile was cool.' Jimmy said laughing.

'Well, we were only six years old.' Rachel said.

'That's us at eight like right now.' Jimmy said pointing to a small school picture of them.

They laughed at these pictures then they got to the baby pictures and they really started laughing at each other.

'Aww… Jimmy you were sooooo cute!' Rachel said pinching his cheeks.

'Shut up!' he said.

They looked at the pictures not laughing but just smiling of Jimmy at four years old, Rachel at 2 and so forth.

After they got done with it they put it away and walked out of the living room to see it was nighttime and everyone apparently was asleep.

'It's dark already?' Jimmy said.

Suddenly a gloved hand grabbed Rachel by the mouth and dragged her into the dark.

'Rachel!' he yelled.

Another gloved hand grabbed him suddenly and dragged him.

He reached for his shoes but to no luck he instantly passed out.

'Clorophorm.' He thought.

'Damn.'

'These kids are such a nuisance.'

'Who knew that this little brat was Jimmy Kudo that Wonder boy we saw at the rollercoaster.'

'Yeah, well let's finish the job on both of them.'

And the two kidnappers drug their little bodies out the door and into the trunk before driving off into the night.

A/N: this is getting very gripping isn't it?! Please R&R and I will send another chapter very soon.


	4. Jimmy is Shot!

Little Ran

Chapter 4: Jimmy is Shot?!

A/N: hullo! Glad to see you guys again I'm sorry this took so long but I will make it up to you with more chapters for all my stories this week!

Previously on Detective Conan:

'Yeah, well let's finish the job on both of them.'  
And the two kidnappers drug their little bodies out the door and  
into the trunk before driving off into the night.

This chapter takes place between midnight and two AM:

The long black car broke the silence of night as it screeched on past the roads of Tokyo.

The car continued as Jimmy/Conan woke up slowly and noticing the darkness.

'Where am I?' he thought still trying to adjust his eyes to the dark.

He then heard a noise from behind him and at least he thought, turned to see behind him.

'Rachel?' he whispered.

'No, I'm Ai.' A girl said.

'Oh, where's Rachel?' he asked trying to see her as he spoke.

'I don't know.' She said.

'Oh, no.' he thought.

'Is she hurt?'

Suddenly as if she heard him Rachel suddenly spoke up.

'Jimmy?' she asked.

'Oh my God, where are you?!' he said very loudly not caring if the men in the car heard him.

'Here.' She said softly putting her hand on his shoulder.

He turned but saw nothing thought he knew she was there.

'What are we going to do Jimmy?' the girls asked him.

He now could vaguely but surly see them there and now knew where to look.

'I don't know gimme a second.' He said now deep in thought.

He thought and thought but there seemed to be no way without getting them killed.

'Damn it!' he thought.

Then the car came to a sudden halt and his heart sank.

Any minute now, he and his friends would be killed.

'NO!' he screamed in his mind.

Then a thought occurred to him.

'You guys go back to sleep I have an idea hurry!' he whispered.

They all pretended to go back to their deep sleeps just as the trunk door opened.

'Come on the sooner we do this the sooner we get back to the real plan.' Gin said lifting Jimmy and Ai up.

They reached the door with the three on their shoulders as they muttered something than Jimmy could somewhat hear but not enough.

The double doors of the huge building opened with a loud creak.

Jimmy opened his eyes a little to see inside and saw that it looked more like a small hotel office than an evil organization.

It continued to look like this until they reached a large black door, which once again opened with a mysterious password that Jimmy could not understand.

Then it suddenly became dark as they entered a big black room and silence fell.

Then a row of candles lit up the dark room, which Jimmy now saw as a dark hall from the medieval era.

They walked down the hall and opened another door with an old sounding creak as the men entered with them on their shoulders.

Then darkness once again fell on them and a dark booming voice rang through the room.

'Who is there?!' the voice hissed.

'Gin and Vodka master.' Gin said lowering the three onto the cold hard floor.

'And these?' the voice demanded.

'Spies, the ones whom we tried to poison but it had this effect instead Master.' Gin said bowing to the dark.

'It has the effect of making the victim a child?' it asked in an irritated voice.

'Not exactly Master, see it does turn you physically into a child but mentally, it doesn't seem to work.' Gin said in an apologetic voice.

'I see.' The voice said angrily.

'Forgive us Master.' Gin and Vodka said apologetically bowing to the darkness once more.

'Bring them to me.' The voice said.

'Get up there you little brats.' Vodka screamed throwing them forward.

'What are your names?' the voice asked in a surprisingly sweet sounding voice.

'Conan Edogawa.' Jimmy said to the darkness.

'Conan, the little boy who is living with the famous Detective Roger Moore?' it asked.

'Yes.' Jimmy said coldly.

'Well.' The voice said.

Jimmy suddenly heard a thump and footsteps and assumed that the man had been sitting.

The footsteps came closer until Jimmy was faced with a dark hooded figure.

'I happen to know that Moore isn't that smart and from my sources I saw that you were doing this.' The hooded man said bending over.

The man then pulled the cloak over and saw a very young woman.

'A woman!' Jimmy thought.

'Yes, and I'm afraid that you will never see this face or any other again Jimmy Kudo.' The woman said pulling something out of her robes but he couldn't see it until it was too late as a loud bang echoed through the room.

'NO!' Rachel yelled as she ran to him.

But the woman pointed her to gunpoint as well.

'Don't move brat!'

A/N: yes, I will end here but don't worry I should have the next chapter by next week okay? R&R


	5. Kiss

Little Ran

Chapter 5: a kiss

A/N: I'm sorry I left you in suspense there but no more there will be after this one only two more chapters left then I will be finished! How 'bout that? Anyway here's the gripping continuation…

'Don't move brat!' the woman said pointing the gun to Rachel.

'Rachel no!' Jimmy thought swimming in blood gasping.

'You're little friend has no hope now.' The cloaked woman said laughing evilly.

'You're wrong!' Rachel said.

'Am I? Look at him.' She said turning to Jimmy on the ground but didn't see him.

'What the…?' she yelled.

'Hey, up here.' A deep voice said.

'come on out brat!' she yelled waving the gun in every direction.

'Okay.' The voice said.

A large shadow jumped from the ceiling and kicked the gun out of the woman's hand.

'Why you… who are you show yourself!' she said clutching her inju .

'It is I, the famous Kaito Kid.' The voice said.

A tall man in a white tuxedo and top hat stood there holding Jimmy in his arms but then slowly dropping him on the ground.

'Gin, Vodka, get that freak!' she yelled going for her pistol.

As soon as she came close Ai ran over and kicked it making it slide across the floor.

'You little…!' the woman yelled shoving Ai to the ground.

'Rachel get her!' she yelled.

The woman turned to see Rachel as she gave a strong karate kick to her neck.

The body fell with a thump causing the two men in black to turn around but this was a mistake as they turned back and saw that Kaito was gone.

Then a well-placed and strong kick met their faces as they were both knocked cold.

'Why… are you saving us?' Jimmy asked behind him clutching his chest.

'I was in the neighborhood.' He said flatly before rushing out the door.

'Jimmy!' Rachel yelled running over to him.

'It's okay.' He said trying to get up but instantly went back down.

'Jimmy.' Rachel said welling up with tears.

'It's going to be okay.' He said.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you and for getting us up in this mess.' He said groaning.

'Jimmy, don't talk like that! You're going to be okay!' she yelled crying.

'I don't know about that.' Jimmy said smiling.

'NO…' Rachel said.

'Rachel…' Jimmy said with shallow breath.

'Y…yes?' she asked sobbing uncontrollably.

'I…I love you.' He said before falling to the floor.

'Jimmy…NO!' Rachel yelled sobbing and banging the floor.

'NO, NO, NO!!!' she yelled.

'Rachel, it's not you're fault!' Ai said.

'I'm sorry, I liked him too.'

Rachel ran out of the room and saw no guards like jimmy said so she ran outside for any signs of help.

And she got it an ambulance.

'Sir!' she yelled stopping in front of the vehicle.

They screeched to a halt and jumped out.

'what is it little girl?' they said.

'My friend is dying in that building go inside and straight ahead please hurry!' she screamed sobbing.

They ran in and a few minutes later brought out Jimmy on a stretcher.

'Oh thank God.' She thought running over to them.

'Is he going to be okay sir?' she said.

'yes, he barley made it he's one lucky kid.' They said putting him in the car and driving off.

The cops arrived minutes later and as none of them did they had a good guess of who did.

'Thank you Kid.' Rachel thought seeing the shadow above the building as it wooshed out of sight.

A few days later Rachel came to see Jimmy in the hospital with flowers.

She waited for what seemed ever until he began to stir.

'Hey.' She said.

'Hi.' He said.

'How are you?' she asked placing the flowers on his desk.

'Thanks.' He said.

'So, how are you Jimmy?' she asked.

'I'm all right.' He said smiling.

'I was so worried about you.' She said beginning to sob.

'I'm okay.' Jimmy said holding her close.

'Did you mean it?' she asked.

'Mean what?' he said.

'That you love me?' she said crying.

'Of course.' He said smiling.

She looked up at him sobbing and then slowly moved her face to his and they were in a deep kiss.

They broke and Rachel hugged around Jimmy and still sobbing.

'I love you Jimmy Kudo.' She said.

'I love you too Rachel Moore.' He said.

A/N: I have given this chapter to the ladies but the next one will be full of action and a major character will DIE! And no it's not Jimmy or Rachel okay? BYE R&R!


	6. Cure

Little Ran

Chapter 6: A Cure is finally found!

Richard came in to see the two hugging and he was instantly infuriated.

'WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!' he yelled yanking Rachel away from Jimmy.

'Conan, if you weren't hurt I'd kill you!' he yelled.

'Actually, I don't care I'll kill you anyway!' he said grabbing Jimmy by the neck.

'Dad stop!' Rachel yelled.

'Why should I?' he said.

'Because I love him!' She yelled.

He stopped and froze instantly dropping Jimmy back to the bed.

'What did you say?' he said silently.

'I said I love him Dad!' she said.

'You're seventeen and he's just… just a kid!' Richard yelled at the top of his lungs.

'Dad, that's Jimmy Kudo!' she yelled.

Another silence.

'Yeah right this little brat is that Case-stealing little know-it-all? You're delusional!' Richard yelled looking at Jimmy with a scowling look of absolute hatred.

'He is and I'll prove it!' Rachel yelled running to Jimmy.

'Tell him.' She whispered to him.

'She's right Richard it's me Jimmy Kudo your so called case stealer.' He said in the deepest voice he could.

'Conan, I'm gonna!' Richard started.

'You're Richard Moore, I've known you and your daughter Rachel since we were in first grade and I know you haven't had a single case until I mysteriously disappeared this is why I'm like this.' Jimmy said.

'You could've heard all that from Rachel!' Richard yelled.

'And I have had a case before that little know-it-all took my glory!'

'Because I was better than you just deal with it you're a drunk and you don't look at any clues until I mentioned them so just deal you are a terrible detective!' Jimmy yelled with a most angry and irritated voice that neither Richard, Rachel, nor even Jimmy himself ever heard before.

They're was a huge silence until Richard stomped out of the room with a pale face.

'Jimmy.' Rachel whispered.

'Rachel, I'm sorry.' He said.

'It's okay my father is difficult I know.' She said.

'I'm sure he's okay he will hit me later but at least I'll expect it.' Jimmy said smiling at her.

'He'll believe you even if he doesn't want to.' She said.

'But you said he never solved the crime he's done it many times since you were this way.' Rachel said.

'Um… this is how.' Jimmy said grabbing his watch and showing her the tranquilizer gun.

'That's why he always sat down.' She said.

'Yes.' Jimmy said.

'It was you.'

'Yes.'

Suddenly Ai ran in with a large bag.

'Jimmy, Rachel I've got a cure for the pill!' she said panting.

Rachel took the bottle and examined it.

'It's not just temporary?' Jimmy asked.

'Like the airplane Jimmy?' Rachel asked.

'Yeah it's not like that is it Ai?'

'No, it's a full cure.' She said.

They opened the pillbox and looked at the blue and white pill with happiness.

'How do you know it works?' Rachel asked looking at them.

'I tested it on my cat she turned into a kitten and then when I gave her this she changed back.' Ai explained.

'Awesome!' Jimmy said.

They held one pill in their hands and took one with a gulp.

They felt very dizzy and eventually fainted.

They awoke still felling dizzy.

Jimmy looked around and saw his feet sticking out of the bed.

He then looked around to see his bed was a lot smaller than he thought.

He then looked around the room and saw Rachel and Ai on the floor.

They awoke as well looking at Jimmy smiling.

'What?' he asked.

'We're normal.' Ai said.

'Jimmy.' Rachel said walking over to Jimmy and ruffling his hair.

'Hey Rachel.' He said smiling at her.

Richard came in that very moment and saw the two teens and the young lady standing in front of the three children.

'Where is my…?' he asked.

He then saw Rachel and JIMMY!

He said nothing and was totally kicking himself in his head.

He then walked out again.

Jimmy and Rachel smiled then kissed.

Eprologue:

A few months later Jimmy was told to finish high school for missing it so many times and then he and Rachel went to America to get married but returned two years later to Tokyo with a baby boy.

Ai went to work for the forensic science section of the Tokyo police.

And Richard went to work for McGuire but was retired after being shot.

He died later a year later when Jimmy and Rachel came home.

And Rachel, Jimmy, and Ai they still see each other and their kids now go to school with each other.

Jimmy and Rachel loved each other for the rest of their lives.

THE END.

A/N: this was a kind of sappy ending but it was good. Read my sequel coming soon!


	7. Alternate Ending 1

Little Ran Alternate Ending #1:

A/N: this is what could've happened at the end of my fanfic. "Little Ran" this first one is the ending full of angst because I've read that some fans love angst stories so on we go!

Previously in Chapter 5 of "Little Ran":

'Don't move you brats!' the woman said pointing the gun straight at Rachel and cackling.

'Did you really think that you could just waltz in here you fools?' she said evilly.

She began to squeeze the trigger but and loud CRACK! Filled the room but not from the gun.

They all looked around in surprise.

'Check it out you idiots!' the woman yelled to her two cohorts.

'Yes ma'am!' they said and ran off into a dark corner.

'Now where was I?' she said turning back to Rachel and smiling.

As she placed her finger on the trigger again another loud crack filled the room.

'What the hell is that?!' she yelled again.

'Screw it let's just get this over with!'

And with that she squeezed the trigger.

Ai fell with a thump to the floor covered in blood.

'Ai!' Rachel yelled.

'You next.' The woman said.

Rachel lay there sobbing two of her friends were hurt severely and she had nothing to defend herself with.

'Goodbye you little nucense.'

Before she squeezed the trigger the crack came one more time before she and Rachel saw Jimmy Kudo!

'He's himself again!' Rachel thought.

She looked over where he was and saw he had struggled to get over there a blood trail streaked the floor.

She looked back at him and saw he held a pistol in his hand as smoke billowed from the barrel.

She then looked down and saw Gin and Vodka on the ground dead.

'My God, Jimmy.' She thought.

'Let her go now!' he said.

'Why should I?' she asked.

Jimmy clutched his chest he was still bleeding from the wound.

'Let her go!' he pointed the gun at her.

'Now!'

BANG!

Rachel fell to the ground sobbing and clutching her arm.

'You witch!' Jimmy said softly.

They both turned lightning fast and fired.

The both gasped and the woman fell then Jimmy.

'No! Not again!' he thought.

He was changing again he was thankfully not shot again.

He blacked out on the floor and saw nothing more.

Many hours later...

Jimmy awoke in the hospital and looked around furiously looking for anyone he knew.

He saw Rachel lying with a blood pack inserted into her arm.

He kept looking but saw no Ai.

He continued to look around until he saw Rachel's father standing in the doorway sitting in a chair and sleeping.

Jimmy laughed to himself and looked back at Rachel and then looked at himself.

He also had a blood pack attached to him and saw the scar and bandage where he was hurt. He then smiled and looked at Rachel one more time before falling back to sleep.

As the weeks in the hospital went by Jimmy and Rachel got much better and decided to live out their childhood again and they went back to Conan's school and made more friends including Amy, Mitch and George.

They then finally after going through school all again they moved to America with Jimmy's parents and lived out there and got married and had their first but not last son, Danny.

Jimmy kept on solving the cases for himself and for Detective Moore and went on to spread the Moore Agency to America and renamed it to Kudo and Moore and they both became best friends until a few years later when Richard Moore passed away.

Jimmy and Rachel live in happiness with their son Danny in a small cabin up in Oregon and have been ever since.

THE END

A/N: WHAT DID YA THINK? I'M SURE THIS SUCKED BUT WHAT THE HEY? I NEED MORE REVEIWS FOR THIS STORY SO R&R PLEASE! I GOT TWO MORE NEDINGS ON THE WAY!!!! 


End file.
